El Club de la Calumnia
by fertuliwithejarjayes
Summary: Historia disparatada en la que se vive una situación embarazosa. Oneshot participante del especial organizado por el grupo Lady Oscar Peru. L.A. Protagonizada por Louis de Saint Just, Bernard Chatelet y Maximilien de Robespierre.


Por: Fernanda Jarjayes.

05 /11/2014.

Oneshot - Rosa de Versalles

**El club de la calumnia. **

En un pequeño departamento en el centro de París dos jóvenes se preparan para asistir a la reunión semanal del club. El primero, de 23 años, es conocido en el submundo de los revolucionarios como "el periodista", mientras el segundo, desconoce a qué se dedica este grupo.

Mientras recorren los caminos polvorientos que los conducen a la pequeña capilla, Bernard observa insistentemente a su primo lejano, esperando que este justifique su intempestiva aparición. Pero a decir verdad, el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes y mirada altanera no estaba interesado en relatar los pormenores de su encierro en la correccional. Para él ese era un asunto muerto y enterrado al igual que su relación con Marguerite*.

Llegaron a la reunión en el momento en que el líder del grupo citaba apasionadamente uno de los fragmentos de "El contrato social". Aquello fascinó a Antoine, quien no dudó en abordar al orador y presentarse. Desde ese día entre ellos nació una estrecha relación que despertaría en Bernard una extraña sospecha.

¡Y cómo no sospechar! Cuando incontables damiselas demandaban a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar los favores del jovencito. Era imposible no hacerse ideas extrañas cuando él las despreciaba sistemáticamente y se confinaba por horas en su habitación leyendo libros muy cuestionables sobre las costumbres romanas y griegas. Definitivamente ese chico no era una persona normal, pues si su primo tuviese esa suerte con las damas seguramente no habría dejado a escapar a ninguna.

Pero la sospecha mayor recaía sobre la actitud Antoine ante la presencia del Robespierre, y es que a ojo, su aspecto se asimilaba al de una oveja en matadero. Mirada soñadora y expectante, sonrisa amplia, bobalicona, adornada con ese "sí" ante cualquier petición del abogado. Claro, aquella actitud era similar a la del pequeño díscolo en presencia de Marguerite ¡Como no había caído en la cuenta!

¡Pero no! ¡No!... era un juicio muy apresurado y carente de pruebas. No podía perjudicar a Antoine. Aunque en su interior pensaba que él le había robado el puesto en las reuniones, y que esta era la oportunidad de recuperar el terreno perdido. Tendría que ponerlo en evidencia. No le caería nada bien a ningún miembro de club conocer esa pasión malsana y ¡qué mejor!, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro ya que al enterarse del asunto las mujeres pondrían sus ojos en él. ¿Cómo lograría aquello? Resultaba difícil, seguir cada uno de sus movimientos demandaría mucho tiempo y recursos. ¿Valdría la pena? Si, lo valía. Había que deshacerse del usurpador.

El primer intento inició a la hora de la cena. ¡Pan duro, un clásico! Algo de té, un par de huevos duros.

Diez de la noche, el té humeante vigilado por un periodista a la cabecera de la mesa, balanceando los cubiertos entre sus dedos sin ningún sentido.

Once de la noche, París como de costumbre recibe un baño de la bóveda celeste. Apareció de pronto, empapado.

-Me sorprendió la tempestad—dijo en el umbral del pequeño departamento dejando sobre el perchero su capa y corbatín. - ¿Cena?- preguntó al observar la comida - ¡Esto sí que es extraño!

- Hace un tiempo que no cenamos juntos. Supuse que llegarías a la hora de siempre. Calentaré el té o ¿prefieres compartir una copa? tengo una botella de vino desde hace mucho, reservada para una ocasión especial

-¿y que se supone que debemos celebrar?- preguntó Antoine con el rostro enrarecido.

_Pero qué estúpido he sido_- se reprendió mentalmente- _si ya sabes que es muy astuto; he abierto la boca imprudentemente ¡Vamos idiota, justifica lo de la botella!_

- Bueno, el vino es en sí mismo un motivo de celebración

- Oh, no- dijo Antoine llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca —he renunciado a todo aquello que perjudique mi juicio. El vino es una de esas cosas.

Bernard botella y copas en mano, se quedó helado a la diestra del comensal que ya le había metido el primer mordisco al huevo.

-¿Y el té?—preguntó con la boca llena de comida - ¡me shctrgannttooo!

El té! – exclamó de un salto y regresó a lumbre. Mientras vertía el agua hirviendo sobre la taza, su rostro empezó a enrojecer por la ira ¡Cómo era posible que ese ladino y vicioso se negara a una copa! ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que le iba a sacar información? Directamente, imposible. Si algo tenía ese chiquillo era una capacidad increíble para desentrañar una treta. Había que pensar en algo y rápido!

Se acercó cabizbajo dejando sobre la mesa la taza de nuevo humeante. Antoine tomó delicadamente la agarradera, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el periodista.

-¡Delicioso!- dijo satisfecho el muchacho. – Mañana he de reunirme en la oficina del maestro Robespierre y puede que no regrese.

-¿Y de que se trata?—Preguntó con voz suave sin levantar los ojos.

- Lo sabrás a su debido momento. – Respondió Saint Just levantándose de la silla. —Debo admitir que tu té es el mejor de París. Gracias compañero, ahora debo descansar.

Bernard asintió y siguió la retirada de su invitado con la vista. Sintiéndose solo y a oscuras dejó que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisita siniestra. Avanzó hasta la puerta, tomó su abrigo y en medio de la lluvia corrió hasta llegar a la puertecilla de Pierre, el secretario de actas del club.

-¿Pero qué haces a esta hora en mi casa periodista?—preguntó el muchacho en paños menores con los ojos semi-abiertos.

-Es algo muy importante, que va, ¡urgente…! - Exclamó a voz en cuello.

- A ver, dime de qué se trata que no puede esperar a mañana—dijo con hastío el hombre somnoliento.

-¿Conoces a Saint Just, verdad?

El secretario frunció el entrecejo clavando una mirada iracunda en Bernard.

-Pues claro, tu sabes que sí.

-Tengo una sospecha sobre él. Algo grave que puede cambiar el destino de todos nosotros.

Pierre abandonó su enojo y se mostró interesado en las palabras ardientes de su compañero. La lluvia aun no cesaba, por ello le dejó entrar y le ofreció un trapo para que se secara. Así en paños menores encendió una vela y se sentó en una silla frente a él.

-¿Que es tan importante?—Preguntó a regañadientes.

- He leído sus notas – dijo Bernard con seguridad mirando fijamente a Pierre.

- Antoine no es un hombre cualquiera. ¿Has notado como se esfuerza por ser el favorito del maestro?

-Ascendió rápidamente en el club, pero es un chico muy diligente y…

-Eso déjalo de lado – continúo Bernard ahora con la voz ahogada debido a que el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho. —Haz memoria de las veces que se introduce en el despacho de Robespierre sin que nadie se lo pida. Recuerda como él peina su abrigo, señala sus libros, revisa sus discursos

-Si, es verdad que hace todo aquello, ¿pero eso qué tiene de raro?—Pierre no alcanzaba a imaginar las intenciones de aquellas palabras.

-Sospecho de una pasión malsana —sentenció maliciosamente dejando la salita en silencio sepulcral.

-¡Jajaja! Ahora sí puedo asegurar que el opio corrompe las mentes más brillantes—Exclamó el secretario sujetándose el estómago al no contener las carcajadas - ¡pasión malsana!, ¡te has enloquecido, Chatelet!

-No te burles compañero- insistió a pesar de que las risas retumbaban en sus oídos- Le ama, lo sé. Lo conozco. La sabiduría y elocuencia del maestro debe haberle impresionado al punto de enamorarlo.

-¿Pero de donde sacas esas ideas tan locas amigo?—preguntó el secretario intentando mostrar algo se compostura.

-Yo vivo con él— continuó sin mostrar un ápice de risas. – He visto como las mujeres se postran a sus pies. Algunas le envían poemas o se los dejan bajo la puerta; incluso ropa interior femenina que destila perfume exquisito. ¿Sabes cuál es su reacción? Ninguna. Para él todo eso es basura. Las reúne y las arroja al fuego como si se tratase de yesca insignificante.

Ahora, haz memoria de lo diferente que es su actitud en presencia de Robespierre.

El secretario hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las ocasiones en las que los había visto juntos. Lentamente en su memoria se dibujaba el rostro angelical del joven silencioso que nunca abandonaba al maestro. Las palabras del periodista empezaban a tener sentido. Además recordó la sesión del club en la que el señor Duplay presentó su hija a Robespierre; el gesto endemoniadamente histérico en el rostro de Saint Just le había generado escalofrío.

- ¿Ves que existe algo? — aseveró Bernard como si le hubiese leído pensamiento.

– ¿Y qué si le ama? Todos sabemos que esa supuesta pasión malsana, o como sea que tú le llames, no prosperará ¡Robespierre es incorruptible!

-Del maestro no dudo, pero con Saint Just tomaría recaudos.

El secretario le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

– ¿No será que te inventas todo esto motivado por la envidia?

-Créeme que no amigo mío, nada de eso. Yo conozco su pasado y se hasta donde es capaz de llegar. Detrás de ese rostro de querubín y esa apacibilidad, se esconde un delincuente y de los peores. Él no sabe qué yo sé de donde vino. Yo se que estuvo recluido en la correccional por haberle robado las joyas a su madre. Su corazón estaba herido porque la única mujer que amó en la vida le abandonó por un mejor partido, uno con dinero. No me extraña que ese desengaño le haya desviado.

El secretario se puso de pie y caminó tres veces en círculo tocándose la barbilla. Repasaba cada palabra emitida por Bernard y las imágenes mentales terminaron de convencerlo.

Mientras tanto el interior del periodista era un estallido de ansiedad. No entendía de dónde había sacado tantas ideas maliciosas y como había hecho para verterlas deliberadamente. ¿Era envidia? No, jamás. Él mismo le había iniciado en club. ¿Egoísmo? Tampoco, el futuro de Francia era el que se jugaba esa noche. ¿Qué sentimiento era el que lo empujaba a cometer tal bajeza? Definitivamente no lo sabía, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, compañero?—preguntó el secretario preocupado sacando al periodista de sus reflexiones.

-Tenemos que reunir pruebas convincentes y ponerlo en evidencia ante los miembros de club. Esto tiene que suceder lo antes posible a fin de que se avergüence y no tenga más alternativa que abandonar la ciudad. Es lo mejor antes de que confiese sus sentimientos al maestro, si no, te aseguro que no le temblará la mano para descargar toda su furia contra nosotros.

-¡No ¡ Eso sería fatal… ese chico es un demonio. Sabes que no soy supersticioso. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El impulso desesperado del joven periodista había rendido frutos. El pueblerino venido a más y su malograda juventud desaparecerían dejando el camino libre para actuar sin que fuese necesaria tanta erudición. La gente se estaba muriendo de hambre en las calles y por ello era necesario arrebatar a los nobles todo lo que habían robado por tanto tiempo. Sobre todo había que despojar a esa reina extranjera que gastaba a manos llenas, sumiendo en su degeneración el palacio de Versalles y a la madre Francia. Esa austriaca que había llevado su depravación a límites impensados, incluso obliga a una mujer de su guardia personal para que se vistiera de hombre y quién sabe cuántas otras cosas. Alguien tenía que actuar mientras el objetivo jacobino se alzaba como un sol verdadero de la mano del maestro incorruptible. Y quién sino él para hacerlo. Pero claro, estaba la piedrecilla, ese pariente lejano que en mala hora había aparecido.

Encargó al secretario del club y ujier principal de la logia seguir cada movimiento de Antoine. Además él tendría que ganar su confianza al punto de que a la mano derecha de Robespierre no le quedará más opción que confesar su homosexualidad reprimida. Cada gesto, cada acción podría constituir una prueba contundente. Todo ello con cautela, a Bernard no se le olvidaba su astucia.

Y Pierre el secretario hizo como se le pidió. Buscaba insistentemente una conversación con la víctima, pero resultó que el joven era un hueso duro de roer. Los informes diarios que presentaba en el intermedio de las reuniones a su compañero de treta eran desalentadores. No había indicios de esa pasión malsana y perversa, sino más bien, de una entrega absoluta a los ideales del club. La estrategia de hacerle confesar sus más íntimos secretos no había funcionado, por lo que Bernard concluyó que debían dar un paso más arriesgado.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?! Estás loco si piensas que voy a ponerme como carne de cañón. Accedí a tu plan por el bien de nuestro club, pero no pienso poner en riesgo mi hombría. ¿Qué hay si yo le gusto y acepta? ¡Dime que voy hacer! Le asesinaré si me pone un dedo encima—exclamó a toda voz en la taberna el secretario.

-No tienes por qué hacer un escándalo—le reprendió el periodista en susurros tironeándolo de la manga, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en la banqueta.

El griterío llamó la atención de muchos, sobre todo exaltó al hombre que se encontraba sentado al otro lado del salón, que esperaba pacientemente la llegada del enviado del Duque de Orleans. El inusual parroquiano que solo había pedido un vaso de agua fresca distinguió desde lejos el azabache de los cabellos de su pariente lejano y con él al secretario, que llevaba ese inconfundible chaleco pasado de moda carcomido por la polilla.

¿Qué hacían juntos dos miembros del club a plena luz día en un sitio tan concurrido? ¿Y por qué parecían discutir sobre algo que además les sonrojaba?—se preguntó con extrañeza presintiendo que se trataba de él, o peor, de un complot en contra de su maestro.

En segundos la ansiedad de conocer los motivos de la peligrosa reunión fue evidenciándose en el temblor de sus manos. No supo cómo disimular esa preocupación y por ello se puso de pie a fin de escabullirse y ubicarse en un lugar que le permitiese escuchar la conversación, pero justo en ese momento apareció el enviado del Duque, por lo que se vio obligado a retomar el banquillo y recibir el sobre dirigido a Robespierre, donde se detallaba el plan que desviaría la atención de los nobles sobre la causa real. Antoine participaría como el principal autor de los hechos ganándose la confianza plena del club y un ascenso en la logia.

Cuando despidió al enviado, viró sus ojos a la barra en donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Por desgracia, el periodista había desaparecido dejando en soledad con cerveza en mano al secretario.

Sigilosamente Antoine se acercó y se sentó junto a Pierre esbozando una sonrisa coqueta. El secretario que saltó de su silla al verle, apartó los ojos rápidamente de la serpiente que le observaba y tragó de un sorbo la pinta helada.

-Sírvame lo mismo por favor- solicitó Antoine quitando su incisiva mirada del nervioso secretario. El pedido que pasaría desapercibido para cualquier parroquiano surtió el efecto que buscaba en él, a quien le fue imposible evitar la conversación.

- Es un milagro verte por aquí, Saint Just.

-Digamos que es una grata casualidad- dijo simulando tomar un sorbo de cerveza - hace calor ¿no crees?- agregó aflojando el corbatín que siempre permanecía en su sitio. -La verdad me he perdido de mucho al no venir a estos sitios. Me encantaría que el maestro me acompañara, pero creo que tu compañía me resulta más interesante - y al pronunciar la última frase le guiñó un ojo al secretario, cuyo sudor empezó a escurrir como vapor en caldera, secreción que se exacerbó cuando Antoine disimuladamente le apretó el muslo por debajo de la barra.

- Quiero disculparme por todos los desplantes que te hice. Tú siempre me has buscado para hablar sobre temas muy personales. Pero ya sabes cuál es mi situación en el club. Tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera mi pasado. Pero ya no temo. Si conservo tu amistad, no tengo por qué ¿No es así, compañero? – la mirada del joven nuevamente se había clavado en la expresión del secretario.

Antoine había soportado estoicamente las conversaciones de ese hombre por varias semanas. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en el objetivo de las mismas, pero todas tenían ese tinte sensual. Jamás se había escandalizado ante sus dichos creyendo que era uno más de los admiradores de la sátira que había escrito sobre el sistema monárquico, el cual citaba como la más ninfomaníaca de las rameras.

Pero evidentemente en esta ocasión se había equivocado. "Le Organt" no era el motivo de toda su actuación. Tampoco eran sus cualidades físicas las que habían provocado su interés, pues era consciente de los sentimientos que lograba despertar en mujeres y hombres. El interés del secretario no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Bernard era la clave de todo este asunto. Saint Just entendía que su intervención en el club y en las acciones del maestro tarde o temprano despertaría la codicia de sus allegados, pero le dolió en el alma comprender que se trataba de su compañero de piso, el único hombre que podría enlodar su reputación.

-Ya bebí suficiente por hoy- dijo de pronto el secretario, poniéndose de pie apresuradamente, depositando en la barra dos monedas. Antoine alcanzó apretarle la mano esforzándose por mostrar una actitud lasciva. -Me gustaría acompañarlo, Monsieur —dijo sin apartar su mirada del secretario.

Pierre tragó saliva e inmediatamente recordó la misión que le había encomendado Bernard minutos antes.

-Tienes que buscar el índice más mínimo de su flaqueza. Presiónalo hasta que acceda a tu seducción. Más temprano que tarde caerá. Llévatelo a un lugar obscuro. El establo detrás de la capilla es el sitio ideal. Procura que algún miembro prominente del club esté en el recinto principal. Desnúdate si es necesario y en caso de no serlo atrévete y acaricia sus partes. Esa será la prueba que nos confirme la sospecha. Tienes que ser hábil. Te darás cuenta con la expresión de su rostro si él quiere o no que le toques. Cuando lo tengas sobre ti, emite un gemido de placer que alerte a los que estén en la capilla. Una vez crucen el umbral del establo aléjate por la puertecilla de pastoreo, asegurándote de que él no te siga. Te dejaré la llave bajo una piedra. Lo encontraran in fraganti y eso será evidencia suficiente para que lo expulsen de la logia y desestimen sus comentarios en el club. Después de esto tendrá que regresar con los suyos y militar en el norte, donde realmente se le necesita.

_Ese plan descabellado_- pensó con amargura - _Ahora tendré que acceder a las manos de este degenerado. Pero seré yo el héroe, salvaré al maestro del bochorno. Lo único que sé , es que Bernard tendrá que pagar muy caro este sacrificio. _

-Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo el secretario, aceptando que esa era la oportunidad buscada.

Saint Just asintió y le soltó la mano.

Salieron de la taberna y al galope tomaron el camino hacia la capilla. Cuando el vértice del techo del edificio apareció a lo lejos, Saint Just detuvo la marcha. El secretario inquieto por el intempestivo cambio de planes retrocedió hasta donde estaba, preguntando afanosamente por qué se detenía y amarraba su caballo a un árbol.

-Es por seguridad- respondió mirando en todas las direcciones – Sabes muy bien que no se nos permite el ingreso a la capilla, a amenos de que esté programada alguna reunión. ¿Qué diremos cuando nos pregunten qué hacemos allí a esta hora?

-Tienes razón- dijo descendiendo de su bestia copiando la acción de amarre.

A pie pero muy de prisa retomaron el camino en la oscuridad. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la edificación el Secretario indicó que debían ingresar por la puertecilla del establo. Llegaron a hurtadillas, sin ser vistos por nadie. Pero sucedió que el secretario fue incapaz de abrir el cerrojo, su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso.

_No, no puedo. Esto va en contra de mis principios. ¡Que se pudra Robespierre!, ¡Que se pudra este puto maldito!. ¿Qué ganaré con todo esto? ¡Nada! ¡He sido el títere de Chatelet!_

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró Saint Just al oído.

La sangre del secretario se heló y no respondió nada.

Antoine reprimiendo el deseo de caerle encima y darle muerte, acercó su rostro y le besó en los labios delicadamente.

– No debe haber nadie, y ansío ser tuyo- dijo fingiendo excitación arrebatándole las llaves para abrir con total habilidad la puertecilla e introducir al petrificado de un empujón en el cuartucho.

El terror que se apoderó de él le hizo olvidar por unos instantes la repulsión del beso precedente. El establo abandonado estaba completamente oscuro por lo que fue imposible esquivar el puñetazo inesperado que le dio en la barbilla.

-De manera que tu y ese periodista quieren tenderme una trampa?- se oyó la voz amenazante en la penumbra.

- No Antoine. Yo no tengo nada que ver con él- exclamó temeroso el secretario que yacía en el suelo.

Pero no pudo decir nada más pues Antoine se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y lo golpeó nuevamente con total violencia. Seguidamente le ató las manos, los tobillos y le tapó la boca. Luego lo depositó en un rincón del cuartito, mientras el secretario suplicaba a llanto pleno por su vida. Entonces Saint Just decidió darle la oportunidad de hablar y el muy cobarde confesó todo. Le reveló con lujo de detalles el plan ideado por Bernard para desacreditarlo. La cuestión consistía en revelar ante el club su homosexualidad, pero nada tendría sentido si el hecho no llegaba a oídos de Robespierre. Bernard aseguraba que sus ideas y métodos eran psicópatas, y que tarde o temprano esas ideas terminarán contaminando al club y a la logia.

-Lo sabía- Dijo con tristeza.

_Esa era la razón por la cual siempre me estaba observando. El cree que soy un homosexual porque no me entrego a las fantasías de las mujeres que me fastidian. ¡Como si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta de que revisó mis notas personales!. ¿Supone entonces que mi entrega a la causa y mi fidelidad al maestro se debe a un amor no correspondido? ¿Y que si se sabe que soy un desviado me desvincularán de la logia y del club? ¡Cuánta tontería junta! arriesgar nuestra lucha por semejante nimiedad. No puedo permitir que lo que hemos construido con tanto esfuerzo se convierta en el club de la calumnia, no ahora que mi voz es escuchada. Tendré que darle a mi compañero una lección ejemplar. _

De modo que Antoine decidió conservar su botín de guerra durante toda la noche. La sangre le hervía dentro del cuerpo. Varias veces había desenvainado su puñal con la intención firme de buscar a Bernard y matarlo. Pero no, eso no era inteligente. Entonces en su mente empezó a trazarse un maquiavélico plan para devolver el golpe.

-Escribe lo que te voy a dictar- se dirigió al secretario. El hombre asintió de modo que le desató las manos y le destapó la boca.

– No grites - le advirtió con su gesto más intimidante.

-Vamos escoria, escribe.

El Secretario que no dejaba de lloriquear, accedió al pedido y redactó la nota lo mejor que pudo. La misma decía lo siguiente:

"El plan ha salido a pedir de boca. Saint Just cayó ante mis palabras seductoras. Pero ha surgido un imprevisto. El club ha convocado una reunión de directorio por lo que debo estar presente a fin de labrar el acta correspondiente. Robespierre estará a cargo por lo que considero que no debemos posponer este asunto, esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Bien decías que sus métodos son psicópatas, era cierto tu presentimiento, el malnacido me ha pedido un voto de confianza.

Te repito esta es la oportunidad perfecta, no creo que tengamos una nueva oportunidad de atraparle. Pero me debes reemplazar esta noche, ven al establo cuanto antes. Cuando lo tengas sobre ti toca la campanilla que está junto a la pila de heno e inmediatamente sal por la puertecilla que sabemos. Esa será la señal para que yo lleve a los miembros del club hasta el cuartito. Asegúrate de que su situación sea comprometedora, recuerda que la llave seguirá bajo la piedra"

-¡¿Que piensa hacerle a Chatelet, Monsieur?!- Exclamó el secretario - ¡¿Le matará?! ¡No quiero llevar un muerto en la conciencia! ¡Máteme si quiere vengarse, pero déjelo vivir!

Antoine esbozó de nuevo su característica sonrisa, esa llena de satisfacción anticipada y a volvió atarle las manos y a taparle la boca.

–Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

La misiva escrita por el secretario llegó a manos del destinatario.

Mientras tanto Saint Just se había trasladado a toda prisa hasta la secundaria Louis Le Grand. En ese momento Robespierre sostenía una charla con madame Duplay, por lo que iba a ser difícil convencerlo. Pero él tenía un poderoso argumento y el asunto tenía que ver con la estrategia "liberación". Robespierre entendiendo que era urgente tomar una decisión después de leer el contenido del sobre, convocó al resto de los miembros del directorio para una reunión de carácter urgente. Entre ellos Danton, Marat y Desmoulins.

_-llegó el momento-_ se dijo para sí el periodista que había emprendido la marcha al lugar de la cita. Si todo salía como pensaba, esa misma noche Saint Just pasaría a la historia del club, con más pena que gloria.

Cerca de la capilla observó que la bestia de la víctima estaba atada a un árbol, lo que le confirmó que efectivamente él estaba esperando al secretario.

-_Debo ser muy cuidadoso, si me reconoce será mi fin. Ya casi es la media noche,. _

Bajó de su caballo y llegó hasta la puerta del establo a pie. Dejó al animal en un lugar estratégico el cual le permitiría huir sin dejar rastro. Luego tomó valor y abrió la puerta con sigilo. Notó que había una vela encendida a lo lejos pero la oscuridad seguía reinando en toda la habitación, aunque esa escasa luz le permitió distinguir el traje de Saint Just.

-Pensé que no vendrías - Dijo Antoine sin moverse de su sitio.

Bernard permaneció en silencio, oculto .

-En este momento mi revólver apunta directamente hacia ti y se disparará en caso de que no accedas a mis deseos.

El periodista alcanzó a distinguir un destello plateado. Las cosas se empezaron a tornar extrañas.

-Lo primero que deseo es que te quites la ropa. Quiero conocer tu cuerpo.

Bernard abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquello no era parte del plan, la idea era que Saint Just demostrara toda su depravación, no él; Tampoco podía negarse, porque reconocería su voz al instante y lo que era peor, le dispararía sin piedad. No tuvo más alternativa que empezar a desnudarse frente a él ¿y después qué? El plan ya era un desastre.

De todas formas Bernard empezó a quitarse las botas y el corbatín. De repente escuchó que Saint Just cargaba su arma y se detuvo.

-Desnúdate con gracia,. Lo tuyo no parece una muestra de pasión- le reclamó

Ante tal exigencia Bernard empezó a moverse torpemente mientras desabrochaba con las manos temblorosas los botones de su camisa. Siguió quitando cada prenda con el mismo nerviosismo hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

En ese instante la sonrisa macabra de Antoine retumbó en él . -Arrójame tu ropa- le gritó

Bernard permaneció inmóvil, aterradisimo.

Saint Just se acercó hasta él corriendo cual gacela, lo tomó del cuello y le apoyó el revólver cargado en la sien.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Chatelet- le dijo al oído. - Es la hora de se sepan tu secreto.

Como un cañonazo se escuchó el tintineo de la campana.

El taconeo de muchos pares de botas se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, eran los asistentes a la reunión que venían en camino. Saint Just le soltó y volvió a ocultarse en la penumbra, mientras Bernard tironeaba de la cerradura sin obtener resultados.

Se detuvo cuando la luz de varios candelabros le iluminó , en un rincón a su lado estaba desmayado el secretario , desnudo igual que él, con las manos y las piernas atadas cual cerdo al horno, a excepción de la manzana, reemplazada en este caso por una mordaza.

Era el momento de enfrentar el fracaso de su estúpido plan como el hombre que era, él estaba dispuesto a recibir a quemarropa los disparos implícitos en las miradas y murmuraciones de los jacobinos sorprendidos, y de cierta manera escandalizados por el cuadro del génesis sin la Eva.

Y los enfrentó, no con la mirada al piso y de rodillas, sino de pie, con su miembro pendiendo de la entrepierna orgulloso.

-¿Qué sucede con Monsieur Chatelet, maestro?- preguntó alarmado Danton.

Robespierre sorprendido con lo que estaba observando no pudo decir nada. Dirigió la vista a Saint Just, quien sonreía con satisfacción.

Comprendió que algo tenía que ver su allegado con la escandalosa situación de sus colaboradores -Desaten al secretario, ordenó mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

- Tenga, tápese y recupere su orgullo.

El periodista aceptó el ofrecimiento y se cubrió.

Robespierre viró sus ojos a Antoine.

_Y yo que pensaba que eras tú el único capaz de llevar a cabo el proyecto "liberté". Pero nuestro colega ha demostrado algo más que audacia_.

Luego se dirigió a todos en el establo.

- En esta hora, los miembros del club jacobino y de la logia nos comprometemos enterrar cualquier comentario o alusión acerca de la sexualidad del señor Chatelet y del señor secretario.

Los presentes asintieron.

-Pero no! No soy yo!...- Gritó Bernard desesperado

-Que no se hable más del asunto he dicho- ordenó Robespierre clavando en él una mirada férrea.

Todos los hombres que estaban presentes, incluyendo a los abochornados partieron en silencio al salón de la capilla. Mientras caminaban Antoine se acercó a su compañero y le dijo:

Más vale parecer tonto y estar callado, que abrir la boca y disipar las dudas.

Aquella ocasión en la vida del periodista le enseñó a no prejuzgar, pero también le sirvió para consagrarse como el candidato más apto para ejecutar el proyecto "Liberté".

-000000000-

_*Es el nombre hipotético de la novia de toda la vida del verdadero Saint Just, ya que en su biografía sólo se menciona su existencia_.

_**El club de la calumnia. **_


End file.
